Location-based services detect location using a variety of methods. Typically, location-based services are designed to estimate geographic coordinates of a processing device, such as latitude and longitude. However the specific venue the processing device is located at is usually a point of interest rather than geographic coordinates associated with the processing device. It is with respect to this general environment that aspects of the present technology disclosed herein have been contemplated.